transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rodimus, Dinobots and Neo-Sharkticons
Transformers 2005 - Friday, September 17, 2004, 10:21 AM -------------------------------------------------------- Gumby Joe says, "Hey everyone! Prime and Grimlock are fighting it out in Metroplex's training chamber! I'm taking bets!" Foxfire says, "Now that's a tough choice..." Foxfire says, "Ah, whatever. Go Rodimus!" Grimlock says, "WHAT?!" Grimlock says, "Not only weak.. also dim. Me Grimlock wonder why Autobots bother with Foxfire." Foxfire growls. "Shut up, you overgrown lizard." Foxfire is silent for a moment as he doesn't hear a response. "Wow," he remarks. "He really *did* shut up. So who's winning?" Rodimus Prime says, "NUGH...I couldn't say right now..." Grimlock says, "No.. YOU shut up, you undergrown.. >CLANG<.. CHEAP SHOT, PRIME." Foxfire says, "What's wrong, Grim? Rodimus too tough for ya?" Grimlock says, "Hhm. Buzzing on channel now. Audio units malfunctioning." Grimlock says, "Foxfire.. come to training room so we can understand each other." Rodimus Prime says, "That wasn't a cheap shot, that kick was out in the open. Now if you want a cheap shot, I'll be happy to give you one." Foxfire says, "Well, gee, I'd love to, Grimmy, but I have other things t'do right now." Grimlock says, "More buzzing.. Blaster need to fix channel." Grimlock says, "Sorry Galvatron.. none here. Good luck finding someone special for you though." Punch says, "Oh no he di'in!" Foxfire says, "No...comment..." Foxfire says, "Hey, Rodimus, Grimlock, you guys still goin' at it?" Grimlock breathes heavily onto the channel. Chef DepthCharge looks for his whistle to blow into the radio. He hates heavy breathing transmissions. Foxfire says, "...I'll take that as a yes. Kick his tail, Roddy!" Foxfire decides to bug people again. "So who's winnin'?" Grimlock says, "SHUT UP" Smokescreen says, "I'll presume that means Rodimus..." Grimlock says, "It mean this frequency not for small pests with big vocalizers to ask every slagging thing they can think of all the slagging.. >CLANG<" Smokescreen says, "Right. Rodimus." Jazz says, "Wouldja mind terribly not yellin'? I got a nice ol' headache comin' here." Foxfire says, "Grimlock, lemme put this simply so you can understand... I. Hate. You." His voice lowers to mutter. "Fraggin' lizard..." Smokescreen says, "Now now, Foxfire. There's no need for that. If you're going to taunt someone several times your size and combat capacity, taunt a decepticon. It's healthier." Foxfire sounds as cheerful as possible. Scary, isn't it? "If you say, Smokey!" Jazz just sighs. "Y'know-- it's prolly not a good idea to do that either, Fox." Foxfire says, "Gimme a break..." Jazz says, "You give me a break, li'l Fox. Ain't a good idea t'taunt /anyone/ who's bigger'n you, unless ya got a good reason t'do it." Grimlock says, "Hrrh. Obviously deathwish is a good reason." Foxfire says, "Whatever. Just cut me some slack, would'ja?" Grimlock says, "NO. You supposed to be soldier. No slack. Me Grimlock cut heads, not slack." Jazz says, "Only so much slack we can cutcha, 'fore it all goes downhil." Foxfire says, "Actually, Grim...I'm not 'supposed' to be anythin' but a special operations agent. YOU'RE the warrior. I'm a saboteur. An' besides..." One can almost here the grin in his tone. "Bein' as small as me *does* have its good points. Anyway, sorry I even said anythin'. I'll be quiet now." An alarm goes off at the coastal Seeka Tanaka chemical factory in the Kuo-Ting providence of North Korea. It sounded an alarm that it was being attacked by unknown robots, but then transmission was cut off after a large explosion was heard over the airwaves. Grimlock says, "You say that, but you still talking! SHUT UP!" Rodimus Prime says, "All autobots who are on duty, report to the front of Autobot City. We have a chemical plant to save." Grimlock says, "Now THAT what this channel for." Foxfire mutters something inaudible... Travel spam Entrance to Autobot City The massive structure of Metroplex looms in front of you, a gigantic battlefortress and Earth headquarters of the Autobots. Large towers relay information from around the world and the large communications tower in the center keeps Metroplex in contact with the rest of the known universe. Security cameras and gun emplacements surrounding the entrance make sure that only those who are welcome enter. Scorch marks and small holes in the wall are reminders of the last battle here at Autobot City. To the north is the landing pad for flights to and from Earth. Contents: Sunstreaker Grimlock Rodimus Prime Foxfire Main Spacebridge Terminus Autobot Standard Troops #1933 PlayCo Toys Automatic Base Defenses Scattershot steps out of the spacebridge looking primed for action. "I heard the call and I answer. Where ya need us boss?" The technobot pulls out his rifle to check the clip status, his spare clips and general state of his weapons before heading into the unknown. "What's the score and what we up against?" Rodimus Prime comes down the ramp running. This ain't the time to be pussyfooting around. He shouts out, "Not a clue." He comes up towards the group and lowers his voice a notch or two, "We'll find out once we get there." He looks over at Foxfire and says, "Grab one of the hovercraft Foxfire, you'll pilot us there." He needs the practice from what Rodimus has heard. Sunstreaker steps down off the landing pad, having been checking his personal supply cabinet aboard one of the shuttles. "Yeah. Let's go stomp some skidplates...." A wry smile crosses the golden one's face as he checks his gun-arm to make sure it's primed and ready. Foxfire stops in his tracks, startled, and stares up at his leader, optics wide. "O-okay," he stammers, then winces, hoping he can pilot the thing better than he did during his little escape to Australia. With a glance toward Scattershot and Sunstreaker, the small fox makes his way to the landing pad. Foxfire leaves to the Landing Pad to the north. Foxfire has left. You move north to the Landing Pad... Landing Pad The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Contents: Foxfire Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel) Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II) Junkion Flagship Autobot Shuttle Pirate Shuttle Autobot Sensor #6596 Shuttle Terminal (Autobot City) Sunstreaker enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the south. Sunstreaker has arrived. Foxfire has left. Foxfire boards the Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II). Sunstreaker has left. Sunstreaker boards the Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II). Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II) < Current Location: Landing Pad > The interior of the hovercraft is cramped, yet spacious enough to accomodate a few Autobots at a time. At the front of the vehicle is a pair of seats which overlook the area through a wrap-around windshield. There are many control panels and monitors which survey the area and adapt the hovercraft's systems to the surroundings. In the middle of the hovercraft is a pair of benches lined against the wall, for the other passengers to sit if they choose. At the very rear is a cargo hold to store any necessary equipment or anything that is discovered. Contents: Sunstreaker Foxfire > Rodimus Prime enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the south. > Rodimus Prime has arrived. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Rodimus Prime takes a seat in one of the seats, of course and waits for Foxfire to take the hovercraft out. Steady as she goes Foxfire. Sunstreaker plants himself in a seat as well. After his brother's little adventure, Sunstreaker could use some stress relief, and battle is the surest way for him to do so. Scattershot returns his rifle to subspace and grabs a seat not bothering to strap himself in. Damn straps always get in the way when you need to make a fast exit. Foxfire wanders over to the control panel, and stares at it for a moment, as if thinking on what to do. Finally, he hops into the pilot's seat, and then transforms, inserting himself into a slot on the panel. "Okay, guys, don't yell at me if I get us lost," he mutters, linking himself up to the hovercraft's computer...and they're off! Almost completely silent, the small saboteur Foxfire shifts into his tape mode. Travel spam > P'yongyang(#5447 RntN) P'yongyang is the bustling capital of North Korea, the last holdout on the United Nations. Fiercely independent, these people defend their sovereignity with intense determination. They do not guarantee safe passage through their country, and they do not abide by any United Nations regulations. Why have they not been assimilated? They are rumored to possess nuclear weapons, and have threatened to use them if their country is impinged upon. Travel at your own risk -- foreigners are often considered spies. > Contents: > KFC(#5541 e) > Dragon's Fire(#5493 Oe) Platinum Cassette would smirk if he could right now. "Now arriving in Korea, folks. Hope you had a wonderful flight, and thank you for flying on Foxfire Airlines..." Scattershot looks out the window to check if he can see anything interesting. "Anything we should worry about on radar ? I heard those koreans people are pretty touchy about their borders." Rodimus Prime chuckles and looks at the large plume of smoke on the horizon. "Looks like they're still here..." he says, "...we'll worry about their borders after the fact. We're here to stop the decepticons from..." As the hovercraft nears the chemical factory, Rodimus says, "...woh..." The place is swarming with creatures, all collecting the chemicals in the large vats about the factory. They turn towards the shuttle and nearly collectively growl, raising their weapons towards the Hovercraft. Platinum Cassette says, "...Oh crap." Sunstreaker hehs. "Might I suggest....smashing the crap out of them with this hovercraft?" The Golden One's grasp of military stratgy not withstanding he does have a point. "We flatten enough of em and disrupt the rest long enough for us to jump out and mop up." Platinum Cassette sounds like he's eager to do *something*, especially since noises are emerging from the slot, indicating that he's rattling about in his attempt to...uh, fidget, or something. "That sounds like a good idea," he utters, with a tone of anxiety. "Just gimme the word..." Scattershot shakes his head "Don't you guys think that's a tad 'barbaric'? Let me try my way." The technobot commander moves to the front of the hovercraft and keys the external speakers. Scattershot activates the speakers. > A voice speaks from the hovercraft: "GO AWAY!" Platinum Cassette mutters, "Oh, yeah, like they're really gonna listen to you, Scats..." He then ups the volume of his vocalizers. "Why not get Jazz an' Blaster to drop by? Their music can get rid of anything." Especially if the 'anything' in questions is small, platinum, and has big ears... Rodimus Prime grins towards Scattershot, "Good idea, I don't really think it'd be a good idea barreling at them when we...don't even know what they are." He gets up and grabs onto a handle on the side of the wall and says, "Go away? That's it? Primus!" As if to answer Scattershot, several of the neo-sharkticons open fire sending red and yellow beams of energy towards the hovercraft. "OH SHIT!" Yes, poor Foxy HAS been hanging around on Earth for too long... Needless to say, since he's still in control of the hovercraft, he makes various attempts to manuever around the shots, hoping he won't botch this up with a bad move. Scattershot shrugs at Rodimus "Works on Constructicons." He grabs his rifle and keys the speaker one last time before heading out the door. Scattershot activates the speakers. Rodimus Prime has left. > Rodimus Prime has arrived. > Following Rodimus Prime's orders with evident eagerness, the Sharkticon horde advances, slavering ferociously. > Neo-Sharkticon Horde nod slowly in dull acceptance as Rodimus Prime orders them to accept orders from Rodimus Prime. Scattershot keys the speakers. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee...Now you pieces of alien gutter trash...LET'S DANCE!" Rodimus Prime has arrived. Rodimus Prime sighs and says, "Foxfire, stop this thing...let's roll out!" He follows Scattershot out the door and even before Foxfire can stop, Rodimus leaps out into a roll before coming up to his knees, blaster exhausts going off every few seconds. Foxfire has arrived. Platinum Cassette sighs, but doesn't respond. He unlinks himself from the computer after landing it safely, and ejects, transforming and landing on all fours, then rushing out the door after his comrades. Scattershot pulls out his rifle and walks towards the horde of sharkticons. "Well you dipsticks had your warning." The shoulder-mounted turrets start tracking targets. The technobot flicks a switch on his rifle putting it in 3-round burst and sends a volley of acid pelets into the face of one of the first sharkticons. Neo-Sharkticon Horde :hisses as one and advances on the 'three' autobots. That's right, they are not a horde for nothing. Each one begins firing towards the autobots. One growls and knees before lifting a laser rifle and firing towards Scattershot. BTW, this is what we look like. http://members.cox.net/chichiri/tp/colorshark.gif While off in the distance, a large dark form drifts along in the sea, watching with keen red glowing optics. Neo-Sharkticon Horde refuses to accept Rodimus Prime's order to attack another faction member. Scattershot grabs one of the sharkticon by the 'head fin' and proceeds to punch his face in repeatedly while giving out a small sermon. "Do *punch* not *punch* ever *punch* come *punch* back *punch* to *punch* this *punch* planet *punch* it *punch* pisses *punch* me *punch* off *punch* to *punch* no *punch* end *punch* GO *punch* AWAY *punch* You stupid pieces of overrated tin-plated sushis." *punch**punch**punch**punch**punch* The sharkticon's body has a small spasm with each punch but at the end it just looks like a big metal rag doll. Scattershot gets hit by a laser rifle from not paying attention to the rest around him. The soldiers of Neo-Sharkticon Horde attack Scattershot under orders from Rodimus Prime. You evade Neo-Sharkticon Horde's Evisceration attack. Foxfire bolts from the hovercraft, smirking as Scattershot assaults the horde, and picks up his speed, extending his claws to the maximum as he does so. He also bares his fangs, intending to tear his targets in half, or perhaps in thirds. Whatever works. Rodimus Prime charges forward, blasters firing, which only bounces off their thick hides. Since he can't attack them himself. Rodimus gets tackled by one and they wrestle around on the ground. The neo-sharkticon growls, "You'll die here, autobot!" Which totally takes Rodimus off guard. He says, "You can talk?" the neo-sharkticon then bites down on Rodimus Prime's shoulder, hard. Foxfire strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Fangs of DOOM. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Foxfire's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes Foxfire with Punch. Grimlock has arrived. Mako comes ashore from the North Pacific - North Asian Coast. Mako has arrived. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Mako -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Species: Transformer Faction: Quintesson Function: NEO-SHARKTICON CAPTAIN Rank: Unos Novitae/1 Quote: The deadliest secret is often the deepest.. and the oceans are very deep. Note: Some might call him honorable, others might say his convictions are unshakable. Both of these are true, in a sense. Mako unflaggingly believes that he is upholding the Quintesson cause, using guile and trickery at his disposal, in an effort to expand the Empire's presence in the universe. He is very charismatic and persuasive, and probably the most dangerous of the entire Neo-Sharkticon army, mentally. His only true weakness is his arrogance and zealotry. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Scattershot grabs one of the sharkticon by the 'head fin' and proceeds to punch his face in repeatedly while giving out a small sermon. "Do *punch* not *punch* ever *punch* come *punch* back *punch* to *punch* this *punch* planet *punch* it *punch* pisses *punch* me *punch* off *punch* to *punch* no *punch* end *punch* GO *punch* AWAY *punch* You stupid pieces of overrated tin-plated sushis." *punch**punch**punch**punch**punch* The sharkticon's body has a small spasm with each punch but at the end it just looks like a big metal rag doll. Scattershot gets hit by a laser rifle from not paying attention to the rest around him. (repose) Foxfire bolts from the hovercraft, smirking as Scattershot assaults the horde, and picks up his speed, extending his claws to the maximum as he does so. He also bares his fangs, intending to tear his targets in half, or perhaps in thirds. Whatever works. Though he was some distance away from the area on patrol when the alarm was sounded out, that's not stopping Grimlock from arriving at the battle. He's hardly one to miss a fight! "Rodimus. This Grimlock." He mutters into the radio. "How bad is fight? Where I needed?" Meanwhile, standing chest-deep in the water, a trio of the bizarre, Neo-Sharkticons waits and watches the chaos on land. Two of them weild the long, arcing, serrated swords typical of their kind, and seem to be keeping a close eye on their surroundings, occasionally dipping underwater for a moment or two. The other, though, seems entirely different. Though apparently the same design as the others, something makes him look taller, more massive, and far more sinister. Where their design featured aqua trim, his is deep violet and crimson, and the 'wings' extending from his body seem more angular, and perhaps sharper. But the most unusual aspect of this being's appearance comes from his demeanor - he stands upright, arms crossed in front of his chest, watching the battle with his optics merely slits... http://members.cox.net/chichiri/tp/mako.gif Neo-Sharkticon Horde gets beaten by Scattershot. One, trashed, falls back scooting away from Scattershot, only to be replaced with another one. Afterall, they are a horde. One of them that gets bit by Foxfire looks down at him, then smacks him away laughing with glee after beating up on a tapebot. One more leaps at Rodimus Prime, sword at the ready to slice and dice him! Neo-Sharkticon Horde refuses to accept Mako's order to attack another faction member. Neo-Sharkticon Horde refuses to accept Mako's order to attack another faction member. Scattershot continues to beat some sense in another sharkticon using the 'head fin' technique. Whoever came up with that design needs to be give some credit. "Who cares if they can talk ? It's probably some tape running in their afts. Think of a Teddy Ruxpin with metal teeth that reeks of week old fish." Scattershot pauses to return fire on the jerk who tried to attack him. The shoulder-mounted guns automaticly track their target and fire. You strike Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Shoulder-mounted Disruptors. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Scattershot's attack by a counter attack. You evade Neo-Sharkticon Horde's Laser attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde nod slowly in dull acceptance as Mako orders them to accept orders from Mako. Neo-Sharkticon Horde refuses to accept Mako's order to attack another faction member. Rodimus Prime succeeds in grasping Neo-Sharkticon Horde, throwing it off-balance. Rodimus Prime misses Neo-Sharkticon Horde with his Forearm Smash attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Rodimus Prime's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Rodimus Prime with its Evisceration attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde refuses to accept Mako's order to attack another faction member. Rodimus Prime gets up, energon dripping from a wound on his shoulder. He says, "Grimlock, stop these things." Simple huh? He levels his photon eliminator towards the horde and fires a lower powered shot towards one of them, hoping to take it down. He still isn't sure how powerful these things are. Foxfire is satisfied that he managed to sink his teeth into some Sharkticon, but that feeling quickly passes as they counterattack, and he falls off his intended prey, landing on his back. "Stupid fish," he grumbles, getting back to his paws. A slow, almost cruel smile crosses his muzzle. "I'm gonna rip you bastards apart." Then he leaps upon the nearest enemy, with the thought of tearing it to shreds fresh in his mind... Foxfire strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Claw. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Foxfire's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Foxfire with its Bite attack. Rodimus Prime strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Photon Eliminator . Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Rodimus Prime's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Rodimus Prime with its Evisceration attack. Just as well that it's simple. Grimlock and 'complicated' don't go together. "Ohh.. Me Grimlock LOVE Sharkticon squashing! Good, Quintessons bring more!" Grimlock flies directly above the crowd, before transforming into his powerful, non-flight-capable T-Rex mode. Gravity does it's trick, and Grimlock plummets to the ground, hopefully smooshing a few of the pesky sharks before getting down to business. Grimlock folds his legs up as his front falls down, wrapping himself in powerful Dino-armour, and once again becoming a powerful Mechanical T-Rex. Mecha T-Rex strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with T-Rex Kick. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Grimlock's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Mecha T-Rex with its Punch attack. Mecha T-Rex grunts. "Smashing Sharkticons fun! Maybe Quintessons send challenge next time!" From out amongst the waves, the black Neo-Sharkticon grimaces. This was to be their first true test... their first confrontation with the Cybertronians. And they were failing, miserably. --Unit Alpha,-- he finally calls out, in the whines-and-clicks language occasionally used by the sharkticons, thanks to how well it carries underwater, --Fall back. Unit Beta, to arms.-- As the remnants of the Neo-Sharkticon Horde staggers back towards the shoreline, after having lost nearly two-thirds of its numbers, the water around Mako seems to begin rolling violently, as a dozen more troops slowly rise from the depths below. With a quick hand gesture, the black Neo-Sharkticon waves his guardsman to join the fracas, as he reaches behind his back to draw a pair of wickedly curved blades of his own. "If you desire challenge," finally echos a deep, harmonic voice, "you need look no further." He points one blade at the Dinobot, as the troops begin surging towards land once more... Scattershot finishes one sharkticon by smacking the butt end of his rifle in the face and sprays a good 300 acid pellets on another one. "More of an annoyance than a challenge. What the heck they want with this place anyway? I know it's a chemical plant but what's so important /here/ ? What the hell the humans make in here? Sharkticon-nip?" You strike Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Acid Pellet Rifle. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Scattershot's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes you with Claw for 2 points of damage. You notice your Acid Pellet Rifle attack once more taking effect against Neo-Sharkticon Horde. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Smokescreen says, "How's the power plant predicament playing out, 'bots?" You notice your Acid Pellet Rifle attack once more taking effect against Neo-Sharkticon Horde. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Your Acid Pellet Rifle attack against Neo-Sharkticon Horde wears off. Rodimus Prime holds a hand over a laser wound he received and says, "Holy..." he growls, "...defensive positions! Protect the chemical tanks." He glares right at Mako and his horde that are rising out of the ocean as he gets a radio transmission. He calls into his radio while firing his blasters, "Not good...." Rodimus Prime says, "Not good..." Following Mako's orders with evident eagerness, the Sharkticon horde advances, slavering ferociously. Recoil says, "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" Scattershot says, "Situation is extremely chaotic. While you sitting all comfy Smokescreen. Can you do a lookup and tell us what the hell is one those tanks? Just so...you know. We know what to expect from a stray shot." Rodimus Prime strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Exhaust Pipe Blasters. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Rodimus Prime's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Rodimus Prime with its Claw attack. "Me do want challenge.." The Dinobot responds as he clears up the last few sharkticons in the area. "You too small though. Me Grimlock have to throw you back." He transforms, brandishing his own sword, it's blood-red glow reflecting on the water in dawn's dim light. The mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex's head fold back as it's torso bursts open in a wing-like formation, revealing his robot form's head. Lizard-like legs become humanoid arms as fists extend, and the lower half of his body unfolds into his powerful legs. Grimlock is in robot mode. Smokescreen says, "Roger that, Scattershot. It's the least I can do- you guys need reinforcements? I can drum up...um...*sounds of typing* Well, -I- can be there in...a few hours." Recoil says, "joo sux0rz" Rodimus Prime says, "Just give us the information. One more trooper isn't going to turn the odds here. If we have to, we'll pull back." Foxfire promptly leaps from his target, releasing his claws and avoiding the foe's next attack. The little cassette then distances himself from the horde, opens his mouth, and fires off his next attack, no pun intended. He's well aware of his comrades' own attacks against the Sharkticon troops, but he *has* learned a thing or two from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Foxfire misses Neo-Sharkticon Horde with his Fire attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Foxfire's attack by a counter attack. Recoil says, "PWND" Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Foxfire with its Claw attack. Following Mako's orders with evident eagerness, the Sharkticon horde advances, slavering ferociously. Inferno says, "...Ladder Two Five standin' by fer mass casualty evac. Prime, ah'm comin' home, if'n you'll have me." Smokescreen says, "Lesse here...well Scattershot, looks like the tanks are full of your standard materials; pressurized gases, fuel, that sort of thing. Nothing TOO catastrophic...but it'll make a pretty damn big kaboom if you shoot them." Rodimus Prime says, "Always Inferno, always. Welcome back. If you'll excuse me...ugh..*clang*...I'm a little busy right now. Then we'll have a few drinks. How's that sound?" Smokescreen says, "...You HAVEN'T shot them yet, right?" Rodimus Prime says, "If it happens, then no one else will be hurt. The humans left when we got here." Inferno says, "Copy that. Smokescreen, upload th' MSDS n' NFPA 704s awn them tanks. Them boy's 'er gonna need dispersal n' evac ranges if'n we's speakin' a' potential BLEVE n' whatnot." Scattershot says, "No and I do not intend to. But if them sissy new fangled designer type sharkticons start shooting too close to them I will move out of the way. Thanks for the info and...*sound of clip changing* If you join us. Bring a big freakin broom for the mop up." The Black Sharkticon slowly raises his swords from the ocean's surface, droplets tumbling downards to the water below as they begin to glow with their own deep reddish hue. "Size," he hisses, "is often a hinderance. Better to be strong, fast... and feirce," he continues, lashing through the water towards Grimlock at a remarkable speed. Feinting to the left, he suddenly lurches right, whirling half around, and sending first one, then the other sword in a pair of tight arcs, straight at the Dinobot commander... (attack coming at Grimlock) Meanwhile, the second unit of Neo-Sharkticons slowly absorbs the first of the Autobot's attacks, before surging towards land, lunging at their attackers with clawed hands, curving swords, and serrated blades mounted under their arms... (no direct attack) Mako strikes Grimlock with energy_sword. Smokescreen says, "Uploading now, Inferno. Shouldn't be anything you and yours can't handle...now what's this about newfangled sharkticons? How're they different?" Grimlock says, "Hurr. They think they can beat me." Foxfire says, "They're, uh...less ugly." Scattershot says, "Less round, more lean and they come with this really useful fin on top of their heads you can use as a hand/stabilizer to punch their face in." Rodimus Prime frowns and says, "Yeaaaah!" as a sharkticon comes towards him. His hand retracts and a whirling saw blade appears it its place. He hacks and chops at the neo-sharkticon in front of him, hoping to take him down. Rodimus is brought back to his time on Quintessa with Kup. Of course, those times were cake compared to this. He does get a glance towards Grimlock and hope he'll survive this in tact. Rodimus Prime strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with hand buzz saw of doom. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Rodimus Prime's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Rodimus Prime with its Kick attack. Smokescreen says, "Sleeker, huh? Interesting. Do Quintessons have mid-life crises?" Scattershot says, "Who cares?" Grimlock says, "If they do, Me Grimlock happy to give them facelift. Hurr." Grimlock doesn't get his guard up in time. Damn it. That being said, this leaves the perfect opportunity for the Dinobot to get his own licks in. "There something better than that." He says as he brings his sword down. "Being strong, fast, fierce.. And Big." Grimlock circles his opponent, helping to get a feel for who he is fighting against. "Me lost count of how many of you I smashed. Today, no different." Grimlock misses Mako with his Energon-Sword Slash! attack. Foxfire snorts as his flames miss, then growls as several Sharkticons attack him, but he easily dodges them, and makes a quick lunge for the closest one, intent on sinking his fangs into its neck. Time to bring out those fighting animal instincts! Foxfire misses Neo-Sharkticon Horde with his Bite attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Foxfire's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes Foxfire with Laser. Inferno says, "Got 'em, Smokey. Prime, watch yer backside. Anhydrous ammonia, 2000 pound, acetylene, assorted 500 pounders, looks like a lil' methyethylkill-ya-dead in th' mix, too. 'Tween th' lot of it, looks like a low LEL wit' a nasty oxidizer. Sucker gets smacked n' it'll take off like a rocket. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT let them tanks take fire. Do NOT expose 'em ta direct impingement, either. 704 Class 4 flammability, class 4 reactivity hazards, Chief. We'll be puttin' water on it fer a week if'n she goes." Scattershot gets scratched by one of the sharkticons. He quickly kicks it in the face while pressing the clip release button and yells "RELOAD!" by sheer reflex. Standard technobot procedure to let your buddies know you are not covering them for the next few seconds. "How's everybody handling it ?" You strike Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Boot to the FACE!. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Scattershot's attack by a counter attack. You evade Neo-Sharkticon Horde's Evisceration attack. Rodimus Prime slices through a sharkticon with his saw blade. Rips of metal goes everywhere as he says, "Oh, just keen Scattershot." He kicks out at a sharkticon getting close to him saying, "And if I knew what an IMPINGEMENT was, I'd be happier! Slaggin firetalk." Rodimus Prime strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with It's GOOOOOOD!. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Rodimus Prime's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes Rodimus Prime with Kick. The Black Neo-Sharkticon carefully allows his momentum to carry him past the hulking behemoth that is Grimlock, nimbly sliding away from the powerful but inaccurate sword strike. "Size is a detriment below the waves," he growls, moving smoothly through the shallow water around him. "It does nothing but hinder mobility... and when your every move is resisted at all sides, mobility is key." Without warning, he darts forward, thrusting one fist past Grimlock... intending to use the serrated edge mounted along the underside of his forearm to shred some of his armor away... The Neo-Sharkticons advance on the shore, occasionally fireing bursts of laser fire into nearby chemical spills, aiming specifically to cause as much damage as possible. Focussing on distraction and their goal more than combat, half of the unit moves to claim the remaining chemical tanks, while the other confronts the Autobots, content to buy time... Mako strikes Grimlock with Bladed-Fist Strike. Grimlock says, "BOTS" Foxfire snarls. Those blasted fish are quicker than he originally thought. No matter. He swiftly backs up, scanning for another opportunity to attack; spotting one, he rushes at the horde again, extending his claws once more and slashing at one of the Sharkticons, since his small size prevents him from attacking more than that at the same time. Foxfire strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Scratch. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Foxfire's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes Foxfire with Punch. Scattershot returns his rifle to subspace and goes into 'berzerker' mode. "ARRGGGG you shark-faced mothers! I am out of patience. Bring it *bleep*! Just bring it." The technobot rushes the first sharkticon lifting him up in a maneuver worthy of a monday night RAW. A Gorilla press into a backbreaker which either ackwardly dented or snapped the spine of the poor sap. You strike Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Backbreaker!. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Scattershot's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes you with Punch for 2 points of damage. Rodimus Prime frowns and feels a sharkticon deliver a roundhouse kick into his shoulder. It dents it sure, but nothing more. Rodimus says, "That's it..." he pulls out his photon eliminator with a hum of subspace and says, "They're going back into the sea or I'm putting them there!" He hits a switch on his rifle and waits for the charging to reach a high crescendo pitch, then he pulls the trigger sending a huge blast of energy towards the densest group of neo-sharkticons. The blast is even bigger than the one he used against Grimlock just a few hours ago. The whole area lights up in white and yellow light for a second before the weapon crackles with discharged energy. Rodimus Prime strikes Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Photon Eliminator . Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Rodimus Prime's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde misses Rodimus Prime with its Laser attack. The blade does in fact slice up some delicate armour in Grimlock's hide. The trick is now to get another stab in there. "Me heard saying once." Grimlock responds. "'There always bigger fish.'" And with that, the Dinobot gets a swipe in with his offhand, hoping to knock some of that arrogance out of this black Neo-Shark. Assuming his arrogance is in his chin, of course. Grimlock strikes Mako with Dino Uppercut!. Caught unawares, the black sharkticon is sent reeling as Grimlock catches him under the jaw. Hurtling through the air, he lands hard in the water, splashing down several meters from the Dinobot. "Hnnn," he hisses, rubbing at his chin. "So you do have teeth," he growls, slowly rising to one knee in the water. "However... so do I." Kicking off, the neo-sharkticon twists and collapses inwards, reverting into its feirce shark mode, hurtling through the shallow water with its jaw gaping wide open...! The Sharkticons manage to hoist one large chemical tank off of its supports, and crimp off the leaking fill line before too much is lost. Another, smaller tank is hoisted, as well, and send hurtling straight at Rodimus Prime, while the Autobot Commander's attention is elsewhere. They neither know nor care what the properties of the chemical are - corrosive, explosive, or aromatic - all they need is enough of a diversion to make things interesting. Collapsing inwards, the Neo-Sharkticon Captain twists and shifts into a streamlined, jet-black mechanical shark. Mako strikes Grimlock with Rending Teeth. Rodimus Prime lets the clip slide out the rear of his weapon and onto the wet ground with a thud. He reaches into an arm compartment to get another when he sees a shadow come envelop him from the side. Rodimus looks up just in time to see the tank of chemicals slam into him. Much like that chunk of wall snap that guy away in The Day After Tomorrow. Just phifft, and Rodimus is gone and is hurtled into the sea. Sadly however, the tank begins leaking and sinking with Rodimus pinned under it. He gurgles out something, because well, having tons and tons of chemicals sitting on him would suck and hurt more than a little. Rodimus twists and screams underwater as the chemicals begin eating at him slowly. Scattershot moves on to the next one and proceeds to repeatedly punch it. Face, face, face, stomach, stomach, face, face, face. "Ya think yer good enough to play with the big boys eh ? Let me show you how the big boys play and..." Scattershot sees the tank being hurled at Rodimus. "oh shit..." You strike Neo-Sharkticon Horde with Armor-plated Knuckle Sandwhich. Neo-Sharkticon Horde is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Neo-Sharkticon Horde responds to Scattershot's attack by a counter attack. Neo-Sharkticon Horde strikes you with Kick for 5 points of damage. Foxfire squeaks as several members of the horde circle him and retaliate, but he quickly gets out of there, and moves away to, metaphorically, lick his wounds. He keeps an eye on the Sharkticons, and his comrades, pondering his next move. With a small growl, the little foxbot returns to the battle, hoping to again sink his fangs into the enemy's metallic skin. Unfortunately, his audio sensors pick up something...interesting. "...Rodimus?" He blinks a few times, and utters a few curses, before screaming, "RODIMUS!" And now he's rushing toward the tank, hoping he can do something--ANYTHING--to help his leader. Scattershot says, "Oh crap. Fern! Just how bad is that crap in the tanks? Cause Rodimus just took a direct tank to face and I lost track of him. *CLANG* That was my FACE you jerk!" Smokescreen says, "Err...is it on fire?" Scattershot says, "Well I don't see black smoke so I suppose no." Inferno says, "Bad juju, Scattershot... If'n y'all ain't wantin' a burnt up, charcoal parkin' lot where yer standin', ah'd HIGHLY recommend y'all either get them tanks outta th' line a' fire 'er get 'em contained. The LEL awn that acetylene is low enough ta spark off th' heels a' yer boots if she's leakin'." Ohnoes, a shark is attacking Grimlock! Well, there's only one answer to this: Fighting the shark with his own natural enemy.. THE TYRANNOSAUR. To this end, Grimlock shakes the toothy grip of Mako away (leaving grooves cut into his armour in his wake) and transforms into his heavily armoured mode. "You not even seen my teeth yet.." He yells as he bites down on the fin, clamping hard. Grimlock folds his legs up as his front falls down, wrapping himself in powerful Dino-armour, and once again becoming a powerful Mechanical T-Rex. Mecha T-Rex strikes Mako with YuM yUm!. Inferno says, "Throw a lil' extra oxidant in th' mix, BOOOOOM. Hope ya like yer front row seats awn th' moon." The Neo-Sharkticon Hordes begin the beat a careful, hasty retreat, glancing towards the bubbling water where the Autobot Commander landed. Huffing quietly as the chemicals begin reacting with various agents in the water and sand below - not to mention Cybertronian alloys. Making off with their booty, they quietly note how the resistance suddenly seems much less intersted in them. Such heroic nonsense... Meanwhile, the black shark writhes as Grimlock latches onto his dorsal fin, then wrenches itself sideways hard, severing it off in the Dinobot's mouth itself. "Indeed you do have teeth," he snarls, whipping around in the shallows, the sparking remains of the vertical fin sizzling in the surf. "They won't save you." Spinning half onto his side, the Neo-Sharkticon opens its gaping jaw wide, then flips its powerful tail to burst out of the water... aiming straight at the Dinobot's upper torso/neck, row upon row of teeth showing... as are several banks of very large hydraulics... Mako strikes Mecha T-Rex with Crushing Jaw Strength. Rodimus Prime feels his armor skin being slowly peeled back by the chemicals while the tank slowly pushes him down into the muddy seabed. Rodimus can feel darkness surround him...or is it mud? If it's mud, he'll have one hell of a mud facial and a chemical peel. He tries to push the tank off of him, but it's jammed from this angle and he can't get it out. Foxfire arrives at the spot where Rodimus disappeared, looking exasperated, gritting his teeth as he realizes the tank is much too large for him to move by himself. Then an idea comes to mind, and he retreats to the hovercraft, vanishing inside for a minute or so; stilll aware of his surroundings, but almost scared to tears, figuratively, for his leader's safely, the cassette returns to view, carrying what looks like an explosive device in his mouth. Foxy's not about to mention that he's scared to death of water, either, but that doesn't matter. He rushes as fast as he can to the tank, not hestitating even once to get himself wet. And thankfully, the bomb's water-proof--it's his, after all, so he should know. And he always keeps one handy in case he needs it. The fox submerges, vanishing beneath the water, and searching for a place to stick the explosive without bringing harm to Rodimus. Once he spots it, Foxfire places the bomb, moving quickly to set it up, then emerges, and evacuates the water, allowing the bomb to explode, hopefully detonating the tank... The Sharkticon has Grimlock at something of an advantage! As the Shark latches onto his neck, Grimmers cannot reach him with his puny T-Rex arms. Several hydros are severed, while some are crippled, and Grimlock's actions seem to be more erratic because of it. His arms flail as he tries to reach his foe. "Teeth not save Me Grimlock? Oh well, there still rest of me." he says, as he juts his head back in an awful position (one he normally couldn't do, all those damn hydraulics were in the way, thanks Mako!) with the intent of knocking the Shark back into the waters. Mecha T-Rex misses Mako with his Dinobot Headbutt attack. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *